The source of magic
by Razaraga
Summary: This is a story about the source of magic and it's strange adventures in an alternate universe to Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy it, but really I don't care. Rated M for Me is paranoid
1. Chapter 0

It all began with a single creature. This creature was an ancient being by now, with untold magical powers for one reason. The creature was the source of all this world's magical powers. It set the limits in which others could use it's mana, while it had free reign over the cosmic power.

One of the True Limits of it was that noone could give themselves True Immortality,, but that mattered little to the creature. The creature was a mix of Werewolf, Vampire, and Dragon. It wasn't aging anytime soon, and you could forget about even attempting to harm it let alone kill the creature.

This, of course, hadn't stopped people from trying. The jealous, the naive, the just plain stupid had all tried and failed to slay this creature, either through magical or mundane means. By the time anyone knew of it, it was simply far too late. It didn't die in the sun, it wasn't scratched by silver, and even the most powerful of explosions simply rolled off it's form.

Of course this caused most to see it as a God, or even God given form. It allowed this, for a while. Eventually however it vanished using it's powers, having grown weary of the constant harassment and praise. It was gone for thousands of years… until today.

The dragon was resting in a deep cave, curled up. Surprisingly the dragon was rather muscular in appearance. Instead of a tacky tacky gold or some such nonsense, it appeared almost crystal. It was so large it had to make the cave around it just for it to be there, the biggest dragon recorded on the surface not even a tenth it's size.

It was also a western style dragon, meaning it had seven limbs. It's four legs, two wings, and tail. The legs were as muscular as itself was, but not in a way that encumbered it's speed and agility. It also has talons sharp enough to slice through reality if it so chose.

Suddenly, it felt a shift in reality. The shift felt hasty, as if whatever had caused it was afraid of incurring the dragons wrath if it stayed too long, and dropped something rather peculiar in front of the dragon.

What it dropped was a baby girl. The baby had little brown curls, and had a tag that read 'Betty' on the basket. This almost made the dragon kill it instantly as anger flared in it's core before it calmed itself. The dragon could tell that this wasn't a spell-being, but rather flesh and blood. It wasn't the fearling the dragon despised so much.

Searching the baby's mind, the dragon was surprised. There was a lifetime in that baby's noggin! The lifetime of an old friend that the dragon had thought it lost long before it became what it was today.

Looking at the baby and it's scared writhing form, the dragon slowly shrunk as it reverted to a weaker form. When it was over, the once mountainous dragon was now the size of a tiger. Still large, but much less scary than before.

Standing up straight, the dragon went through another change. It turned into a human. This human was rather androgynous, and the gender untellable through the robe it had conjured as it shifted. What could be told about the now human looking dragon was that it was vampirically pale, with jet black hair and shining golden eyes with slits like the dragons.

Smiling soothingly at the baby and conjuring a pacifier to halt her cries, the dragon gently picked the baby up. "Do not worry, hatchling, I will not harm you. You have no home, and no family… so instead, I shall raise you as my own."

And with that the relationship between the vampiric-yet-werewolf-muscular human and the child began. It was one that would last a long time… and where our story, truly begins.


	2. Chapter 1

The cave had changed quite a bit in five years. It had essentially been childproofed twenty times over, with the walls and such having been replaced with magic ones that made it essentially a large bouncy castle. The small Betty had protested this, but her adorable denials had done nothing to move the ancient dragon.

There was also a small house in the cave now, also childproof, that was essentially if someone took a stereotypical american home from the 80s and plopped it down in the cave… which may or may not of been what the dragon had actually done. People still wonder how it happened.

Right now it was Betty's first day of kindergarten… and she was pouting. "But I dun nweed to go to schwool!" Betty adorably protested to her father figure, because what else would the dragon have become in the five years the two had spent together.

"And you can honestly tell me your baby mind managed to remember _everything_?" The dragon challenged. Even with a bit of magic, a baby's mind just wasn't supposed to handle a adults memories and mindscape, and thus a lot of information had been erased to protect baby Betty. Things like sex, potty training, and all of that. Especially History, Science, and Math.

Of course this just meant she needed to go back to square one school wise, and that meant starting from kindergarten. Betty looked down and kicked at the ground a little, knowing she couldn't convince her adopted father of this. As the dragon thought this, he teleported, not that pitiful human version apparated, to the school.

"Well, you have fun… and don't make me come back within at least half the day," He said to Betty. She simply smiled and said 'no pwomises'. She is the most adorably frustrating thing in this world.

As soon as she was in and the dragon saw no one, he turned into a little butterfly. The reason was this was that no one wanted to kill a butterfly. Flying up to the door, the now butterfly blinked inside and stealthily made my way to my little girls classroom.

She was dressed in essentially a child version of her original clothes, pink skirt, purple on the top and pink on the bottom sweater, purple stockings and brown boots. Her hair was brown as well, and He'd even gone so far as to enchant it for her to have pink highlights.

Another thing that immediately drew my attention was the boy she was sitting next to. He had black hair, green eyes, glasses, hand-me-down torn clothing… and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head that _oozed_ vileness.

The child that Betty sat next to looked nervous. The reason was this was shortly found when he turned and saw what he first thought to be a pig in human clothing, before realising that it was just a very fat kid. He was so disgusting the dragon wouldn't bother to describe him more beyond the fact he was glaring at the dragons daughter and the boy she was sitting next to.

Betty seemed to not care for the glares she was being given, making me inwardly smirk as the disguised dragon fluttered around the classroom, keeping a careful eye on them class seemed to go normally for most of the day, whether because of Betty's presence or something else he didn't know.

She even seemed to be on good behaviour, though it was suspected she was bringing the teacher into a false sense of security. Betty was pretty much never this good. She only really was good when she had something up her sleeve.

Fluttering a bit closer, he landed on a nearby shelf. Still a bit far to the two children, a little magic was enough to enhance his current forms hearing and allow him to, well, hear them. "Why are you sitting near me?" The child with black hair asked innocently to Betty.

"Because you are my friend now," Betty said and left no argument in her voice. Confused, but used to taking orders, the scarred child just nodded. "I'm Betty."

"M' names Harry," Harry said with a little bit of happiness in his voice. As if hearing this happiness and deciding it needed to die, three boys came, one of them the pig from earlier and two cronies.

The pig snarled. "What are you doing here, sittin next ta that freak?" The pig boy asked. Betty frowned at the pig faced child.

"I didn't sit next to you, mr pig in a wig!" Betty replied as she stuck her tongue out at the bully, blowing a raspberry at him. And there was the Betty raised by a dragon. As the class laughed, the pig faced kid's face grew red, only furthering his likeness to the farm animal.

The teacher, having been called out of class for a moment, came in just in time to see the pig kid rear his fist back and sock my little girl right in the face. The dragon knew he was dead. The only thing stopping his near death for now was Betty's minute smirk, before she teared up. "He hit me!" She sobbed out for the teacher, pointing at the pig-boy, the class having gone quiet.

The dragon watched on with amusement at his daughter's cleverness. "DUDLEY! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" The teacher yelled, the chastised boy having realized how royally he screwed up and hanging his head as he approached the teacher, getting pulled out of class to get chewed out.

He was lucky to be alive for now, because he won't be for much longer. Waiting patiently for the rest of the day to go by, with two more incidents for the cronies that were not assault on his little girl, the day was over.

Fluttering outside, he swiftly turned back into his 'human' form. Calmly walking up as Betty exit the building, he smiled gently at her. "How was your day, my little devil?" The now human formed dragon asked with a smirk. Betty stiffened, knowing that he knew something she'd done.

Betty tried to save face, putting on her most innocent face. "U-uh, w-what do you mean daddy?" She asked, stuttering and not helping herself in the least.

"Well, I notice you got a little shiner there… would you mind telling me _**who gave it to you?**_ " The dragon asked, the world shivering in fear.

She squirmed a bit at his menacing voice, looking off to the side. "W-would you believe me if I s-said a pig in a wig gave me it?" She questioned her father. The father turned and saw a larger pig in human clothing, a beanpole, their offspring, and Harry just out of earshot.

"Ah. Why don't you go home sweetie… daddy needs to handle something," The dragon said. She looked about to protest, before he put a key in her hand and she was pulled away. A portkey, that is.

He knew she whined 'daddy' as he left, but he needed to do this. Walking over and surprisingly doing the same for Harry, he grabbed the three evil humans and teleported the four of them to a rocky desert.

The bigger pigs eyes widened. "Y-you're one of t-those freaks!" He exclaimed looking at the dragon.

Chuckling a bit, he looked the pig right into the eyes with his slitted ones. "No. I am the _source_ of those 'freaks'," The godly dragon said, before unleashing his true form. All around the world, magical sensitive and not squibs and wizards, creatures and man, looked in his direction. " _ **And you have angered me.**_ "

Not giving them a moment to react, the dragon's eyes glew an icy blue, beams shot out of them. When the beam vanished, the pigs in human clothing and everything around them for fifty yards was frozen solid. Quite impressive, considering they were in a desert and he barely tried.

Huffing in satisfaction, the dragon turned and flew towards his home as he shrunk. He'd deal with fallout as it came, not caring for the pops of wizards as they appeared where he was a moment too late.


	3. Chapter 2

The dragon chuckled as he watched the wizards panic, currently in human form and looking through a scrying portal. It was just so _humorous_ to see them run about at the loss of the 'boy who lived'. None more so than Dumbledore himself. It seemed to be in genuine concern, rather than any malicious plan or such.

This was a point for the human, the dragon(robots)-in-disguise mused to himself as he lightly tapped the arm of the chair he sat in. There were so many ways to handle this now. One was to simply wait for his childs and her new friend/adopted brother to receive their letters, let that all go on naturally.

Another avenue he could take would be to use Harry as leverage to finally make the idiotic wizards pull their heads outta their asses and just accept modern society already. The more they denied technological advancement, the less chance they had withstanding against it when eventually the muggles found them.

For the third he could just arrive in Dragon form, but that tended to make everyone more panicked and really get nothing done, so that third avenue of approach was discarded immediately as he thought it.

There was a fourth thing he could do, simply walking in and making them obey over threat of removing their magic, as is his right since it's not theirs at _all_ and it's his, if a miniscule portion, so much so that any technology devised against them wouldn't work on him through sheer scaling and density alone.

He supposed he _could_ just go to Albus and have a chat, but that young fool just tended to accidentally fuck things up in unintended ways. Not that they stayed like that for long, but it was simply annoying to the dragon having to help fix it nearly every time.

This all made him chuckle as he remembered a prank he'd played on the wizards. The 'deathly hallows' weren't made from death in the least. He wouldn't go near the wizards with a twenty thousand foot pole, even with the strong magic the dragon had gifted him upon creation. All the Hallows really did was when brought together was make them slightly stronger by bouncing their magical energies off one another for a boost.

Ultimately, he decided to do nothing. Feeling like a bit of a short nap, only a few years or so, he did some magic. He made a magical nanny that was indiscernible from a human, gave it a decent lifespan, and then set it off to use what powers he granted it to make sure Harry and Betty went to school and did what they were supposed to.

Meanwhile, he went outside and, after turning back into his giant dragon form, he curled up and decided to sleep. When Harry was about 15 should be a long enough nap for him. Hey, I never said he was a GOOD dad. He's a fucking dragon, what did you expect?

While he slept, life proceeded as normal for the two children… until the day their letters arrived. Betty saw the owls and grinned, before looking at her brother who sighed, knowing by that grin alone that she was up to no good.

Betty kindly asked the owl to stay for a moment, before writing down a reply on the back. It simply read 'why should we go to your back-bitcher institute, when Daddy can teach us everything?'. Betty made sure that Harry didn't see the letter, no cursies for him!, before sending it off after giving the owl a rat to eat… that had somehow gotten down to the house. No one knew how.

This set off a string of letters being sent back and forth, with Betty teasing the people of hogwarts with curses and such, and them insisting the two come to hogwarts. Eventually, Betty relented, if only to get to cause more trouble in front of them instead of from far away.

 _Two minutes later…_

The two soon arrived at Diagonally, I mean, Diagon Alley with a couple of guards. They looked like normal no-face black suits from insert generic movie here, but had wands that, together, matched the Not-so Elder Wand. The dragons was MUCH older.

After the group proceeded to Gringgots bank, Betty and Harry went up to a random goblin. "I want to access my daddy's vault," Betty said to the goblin, producing a shining platinum key with every precious gem imaginable in it. And some that aren't. Like a tiny bit of non-radioactive kryptonite.

The goblin stared, gobsmacked for a couple of seconds, before hurrying over. "Y-yes, your highness," the goblin said quietly, bowing a little before ushering them into the caves that held the vaults. One safety inspection failing roller coaster ride later, they were presented with a vault… that took up an entire 9,001 foot high and 18,002 ft wide wall. And it was locked up tighter than a nun's ass. Made of bedrock.

After presenting the key, and waiting 3-5 minutes for the various locks, safety measures, and other random security, it finally started opening… which took another 5, because the door was so. Fucking. BIG!

"Wow, if I didn't know how big Daddy was I'd think he was compensating for something," Betty commented innocently, making Harry put his head in his hands and the goblin to sputter. "What? He's a giant dragon! Get your minds out of the gutters!"

"Blimey, Betty," Harry mumbled while the goblin could only sputter a little more. After everyone composed themselves, (except for a snickering Betty) they went in the vault… it had everything. Literally everything.

Betty saw a pink scythe, looking just for her height and build and grabbed it. At her touch, the scythe changed into a little pink blob creatures that smiled at her and nuzzled her cheek.

Betty felt a strange magic enter her that felt… pink? Deciding to see what it was later, she instead got to the reason they were here. They needed some money. After a quick explanation from the goblin, they grabbed a bit of money they needed, along with a bit of splurging money.

After a bit of buying, Harry started to go to Ollivanders but was stopped by Betty. "Daddy made us wands already, remember?" She asked him with a boop to the nose. Betty brought out said wands, Harry having forgotten his.

The dragon had made them before going to sleep, and had used a bit of time magic to send them to the future, because he was silly. He'd included it into a note he left with the nanny before falling asleep.

Betty's was 8' long, and Harry's was 7.5' long. Having their books and stuff, the two returned home, Betty insisting that they study a certain mind magic… barely missing Dumbledore after he went to the alley.

After around a month or two, the two went to school via the Hogwarts Express, the two taking a cabin for themself and Betty putting up a ward against people in general from entering it. She didn't a certain weasel-y redhead here…

 _Skip to when Harry is 15…_

It was a hectic couple years. After killing the troll, the snake, Harry surviving the Triwizard Tournament, name clearing of Sirius Black, it was now their fifth year at hoggywarters. All of the bullies hated Betty for interfering (and humiliating) them. Things seemed to stay 'on course' timeline wise, mostly, with small deviations.

Unfortunately… this caused the pink _thing_ to come to Hogwarts. And during the first Defense Class… Betty got in trouble for defending Harry. No One believed him about Voldyshorts, except for Betty that is.

Let's just say… shots were fired. Like commenting on how they should learn defense against 'dirty half breeds' like Umbridge. Everyone had laughed. Now, however, Betty was in Umbitches office and had to write 'I will not lie' with a special quill Umbridge had given her.

The moment a single drop of blood was put on that paper, far away and under the desert, a mountain sized dragons eyes opened. Roaring loudly, so much so the whole _world_ heard it, the dragon teleported out from his cave and flew towards Hogwarts, rage in his eyes.

Umbridge, who had been startled by the roar and was now on the floor where she was on her ass, Betty turned to her. "Daddy's very angry," She said with a menacing smile on her otherwise adorable face.

"W-what do you-" Before a arm shot through the wall, taking the rest of the, currently uninhabited by human or painting alike, tower 'down'. The rubble floated a bit, while outside screams were heard as Umbitch was picked up by the arm and taken out of the room.

"Hi Daddy, I see you're up!" She said as the dragon flew up higher, staring down at the doomed witch in his hand.

" _ **Dolores Umbit- Umbridge. You have harmed my child.**_ " The dragon thought to her neutrally, simply because if he'd had spoken she would have died by intense dragon-morning breath. It had a hint of napalm in it.

"A-a-a-and w-w-who would t-t-that be?" The scared bit-I mean wi-, no I mean bitch. Definitely Bitch. The scared bitch asked, trembling in his finger. Didn't even need the whole hand… or finger. Just a follicle of it could do really.

" _ **Betty.**_ " The dragon replied simply, making the witch pale. " _ **Because of this transgression, and numerous others you have committed in your life I have seen after searching your mind, I hereby strip both you and your family line of all magic and talent, little though it may be, and sentence you to life as, not a squib, but as a**_ _ **muggle**_ _**for the rest of your days,**_ " The dragon intoned, eyes flashing in power. Before Umbitch could utter a single word or denial or at all really, she felt… empty, for lack of a better word as magic started to avoid her like the plauge.

Now, of course, with Hogwarts anti-muggle wards, this caused her to be, after the dragon dropped her, flung outside of Hogwarts and deposited somewhere else, most of her life gone from her mind.

Huffing in satisfaction, the dragon felt something bounce off it's armoured and scaled hide. Turning in confusion, he saw Harry and Betty trying to get his attention with a flare gun, the teachers trying to stop them.

Looking down, the dragon shifted. This made him look like a giant silver lightshow as the energy spiraled down, forming into his human form, plus wings, claws, essentially draconic limbs with a human chest and head.

"And what do you two want, my children?" He asked as he ruffled their hair.

Betty's first response would be to shift. "Ohh, you know, just wanted to tell you about our first five years since you were napping, Daddy!" She said as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Looking out the corner of his eye and seeing the teachers approaching, the dragon casually waved a hand and froze them completely, both physically and mentally in time. The students were watching, both scared and in awe for the first years at the super-god dragon. Looking over to the side, Betty saw them and waved. "Hi everyone, meet my daddy, the source of your magic and Dragon God!" She said cheerfully.

Half of the student body fainted right then and there. The other half was again split between getting the fuck out of there, getting on their knees, or just standing there like idiots. The weasly's were all part of the latter.

Hermione, a friend the two had made, came up to them. "This is your father?" She asked incredulously. Betty nodded, doing her best impression of the troll face.

"Hello, little bookworm," The currently human dragon said mirthfully. The young woman groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Not another one…" She mumbled to herself. Betty may or may not of nearly driven her insane first year before learning how to back off a little. A small little.

"Well, this school seems… unfitting for you two. Let's go home, I'll teach you from now on," The dragon said as he put his hands on their shoulders.

"Wait, we don't wanna leave our friends here!" Betty denied immediately.

"The bookworm can come too," He said dismissively. Hermione may or may not have orgasmed at the thought of learning magic straight from the source… literally.

Betty frowned. "What about the teachers?" She asked.

"I'll leave a note," He replied rather dismissively. Understandably so, considering his default form is a mountain sized dragon immune to any means of harm this universe, or even some of the ones close to it, could devise.

And with that, a letter was made, another sent and the three students and a dragon teleported, the teachers were freed and the dragon and children were at his house to learn better magic.

 **Sorry if this was bad I had a headache while writing it.**


End file.
